psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Vasoconstrictor drugs
A vasoconstrictor, also vasopressor or simply pressor, is any substance that acts to cause vasoconstriction (narrowing of the lumena of blood vessels) and usually results in an increase of the blood pressure. The opposite process, vasodilation, is the opening of blood vessels. Vasoconstrictors are used in medicine to treat hypotension. Many vasoconstrictors act on specific receptors, such as vasopressin receptors or adrenoreceptors. Vasoconstrictors are also used clinically to increase blood pressure or to reduce local blood flow. Exposure to moderately high levels of stress also induces vasoconstriction. Examples of vasoconstrictors Vasoconstrictors include systemic and topical. For example, phenylephrine is available systemic (i.e. orally ingested tablets like Sudafed PE), and topical (such as nose sprays like Neo-synephrine, and eye drops for pupil dilation purposes) * Amphetamine * Angiotensin * Antihistamines * Adrenaline * Asymmetric dimethylarginine * Adenosine triphosphate * Bufotenine * Catecholamines * Cocaine * Decongestants * Dihydroergotamine * Endothelin * Ephedrine * Ergine * Metamphetamine * Methoxamine * Methylphenidate * Neuropeptide Y * Norepinephrine * Phenylephrine * Pseudoephedrine * Serotonin * Tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride (in eye drops) * Thromboxane * Tryptamine * Tyramine See also * Addison's disease * Bright light * Cold * Inotrope * Heart rate affecting drugs * Hypotension * Nitric oxide * Elevated sound levels * Pheochromocytoma * Shock * Stimulants * Vasodilation * Vasodilator drugs * Vasoconstriction * Vasopressin References *Balawi, S. A., Tariq, M., & Feinmann, C. (1996). A double-blind, placebo-controlled crossover study to evaluate the efficacy of subcutaneous sumatriptan in the treatment of atypical facial pain: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 86(3-4) 1996, 301-309. *Bernadt, M. W., Silverstone, T., & Singleton, W. (1980). Behavioural and subjective effects of beta-adrenergic blockade in phobic subjects: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137 Nov 1980, 452-457. *Buchman, A. L., Dauer, J., & Geiderman, J. (1990). The use of vasoactive agents in the treatment of refractory hypotension seen in tricyclic antidepressant overdose: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 10(6) Dec 1990, 409-413. *Davar, G., Hans, G., Fareed, M. U., Sinnott, C., & Strichartz, G. (1998). Behavioral signs of acute pain produced by application of endothelin-1 to rat sciatic nerve: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 9(10) Jul 1998, 2279-2283. *de Beun, R., Lohmann, A., Kuhl, E., Dalmus, M., & et al. (1996). Stimulus properties of the L-type calcium channel agonist BAY k 8644 in rats: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 7(4) Aug 1996, 346-354. *Diener, H. C., & Pfaffenrath, V. (2007). Efficacy and tolerability of frovatriptan in clinical practice--Results of two surveys with 16737 migraineurs: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 26(3) 2007, 180-185. *Eichelman, B., Orenberg, E., Hackley, P., & Barchas, J. (1978). Methylxanthine-facilitated shock-induced aggression in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 56(3) 1978, 305-308. *Lake, C. R. (1991). Manic psychosis after coffee and phenylpropanolamine: Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(4) Aug 1991, 401-404. *le Moal, M., & et al. (1984). Behavioral effects of peripheral administration of arginine vasopressin: A review of our search for a mode of action and a hypothesis: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 9(4) 1984, 319-341. *Maple, S., Bradshaw, C. M., & Szabadi, E. (1982). Pharmacological responsiveness of sweat glands in anxious patients and healthy volunteers: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 141 Aug 1982, 154-161. *Massiou, H., Pradalier, A., Donnet, A., Lanteri-Minet, M., & Allaf, B. (2006). Evaluation of Efficacy, Tolerability, and Treatment Satisfaction with Almotriptan in 3 Consecutive Migraine Attacks: European Neurology Vol 55(4) 2006, 198-203. *Mateffyova, A., Otahal, J., Tsenov, G., Mares, P., & Kubova, H. (2006). Intrahippocampal injection of endothelin-1 in immature rats results in neuronal death, development of epilepsy and behavioral abnormalities later in life: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(2) Jul 2006, 351-360. *Nagasaka, J., Tsuji, M., Takeda, H., & Matsumiya, T. (1999). Role of endothelin receptor subtypes in the behavioral effects of the intracerebroventricular administration of endothelin-1 in conscious rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 64(1) Sep 1999, 171-176. *Pradalier, A., Lutz, G., & Vincent, D. (2000). Transient global amnesia, migraine, thalamic infarct, dihydroergotamine, and sumatriptan: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 40(4) Apr 2000, 324-327. *Pugh, C. R., & Howie, S. M. (1986). Dependence on pseudoephedrine: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149 Dec 1986, 798. *Pugsley, T. A., Whetzel, S. Z., & Dooley, D. J. (1998). Reduction of 3,4-diaminopyridine-induced biogenic amine synthesis and release in rat brain by gabapentin: Psychopharmacology Vol 137(1) May 1998, 74-80. *Samson, W. K., Skala, K., Huang, F. S., Gluntz, S., & et al. (1991). Central nervous system action of endothelin-3 to inhibit water drinking in the rat: Brain Research Vol 539(2) Jan 1991, 347-351. *Schneider, D. R., Felt, B. T., & Goldman, H. (1982). Desglycyl-8-arginine vasopressin affects regional mouse brain cyclic AMP content: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 16(1) Jan 1982, 139-143. *Schwartz, M. S., & Scott, D. F. (1974). Aminophylline-induced seizures: Epilepsia Vol 15(4) Dec 1974, 501-505. *Sigusch, V. (1995). Medical treatments of sexual dysfunctions: An overview: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 8(4) Dec 1995, 329-352. *Smith, C. A. (1986). The role of stimulus and response in the paradoxical reinforcing effects of stimulant drugs in developing rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tang, M., & Falk, J. L. (1974). Sar1-Ala8 angiotensin II blocks renin-angiotensin but not beta-adrenergic dipsogenesis: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 2(3) May 1974, 401-408. *Trivedi, J. K., Kar, A. M., & Srivastava, S. (1981). Juvenile general paralysis of insane: A case report: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 23(3) Jul 1981, 263-265. *Waggoner, R. W., Slonim, A. E., & Armstrong, S. H. (1978). Improved psychological status of children under DDAVP therapy for central diabetes insipidus: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(3) Mar 1978, 361-362. *Wong, C.-H., Wu, W.-H., & Zbuzek, V. K. (1998). Hypotension does not alter the antinociceptive effect of nifedipine: Life Sciences Vol 63(24) Nov 1998, PL343-PL348. *Wright, J. W., Bechtholt, A. J., Chambers, S. L., & Harding, J. W. (1996). Angiotensin III and IV activation of the brain AT-sub-1 receptor subtype in cardioivascular function: Peptides Vol 17(8) 1996, 1365-1372. *Wulff, V. J. (1973). The effect of cyclic AMP and aminophylline on Limulus lateral eye retinular cells: Vision Research Vol 13(12) Dec 1973, 2335-2344. External links * Definition of Vasoconstriction on HealthScout * Cannabis arteritis revisited--ten new case reports * Are coronary heart disease and peripheral arterial disease associated with tobacco or cannabis consumption * Vasoconstrictor effects of Cannabis appear to inhibit Migraine (headache) attacks Category:Cardiovascular system Category:Drugs